dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JulieWild/Ideas for new dragons
Right, I've stolen this blog idea from NightLullaby and a couple of others, but since I'm so unexpectedly creative lately, I thought I'll spam my ideas into my own user page. Some of them came out of the blue, some I got when I was scanning DeviantArt and Google for dragon artwork for my Sightseeing blog. Let's see how long my inspiration will last. Enjoy reading, and if you get inspired with your own ideas for dragons, I would be happy to read about them! Also feel free to comment on my ideas. Fanwing Dragon ' Based on Fairy; white/blue/green The ability of these dragons’ wings to cool and refresh the air they touch and imbue it with a pleasant, insect-repellent scent has, next to their stunning beauty, brought this species almost to extinction. Kings and nobles throughout ages and cultures loved to adorne their throne rooms with epic Fanwing wings, while the wings of the younglings served the court’s ladies as useful and prestigious accessoire. Lately, the widespread use of air condition as well as a strict ban on hunt and trade has helped these dragons to thrive again. Sightings of flocks of Fanwing Dragons resting on the shores of remote islands and soaring over steaming, untouched jungles have been reported. '''Mineral Oil Dragon ' Based on Serpent or Mist; stone/black/red (or yellow) ; probably acquired through mining (collect Drops of Oil) It is speculated that the first dragons of this kind evolved when the eggs of dragons living in prehistoric fern woods got buried by a landslide, and then moved further and further down the earth’s crust as layers upon layers of sediment piled up on them. Pressure and heat transformed the wood slowly into the dark, energy-rich liquid known today as mineral oil, while the hatchlings in the buried eggs also underwent a fantastic transformation – from woodland creatures to dwellers of subterranean oil lakes, feeding on coal and oil and breathing toxic gas. If they ever reach the surface of the earth, the gas plumes emanated by their bodies catch fire spontaneously, enrobing them in an eerie aura. '''THE DRAGONS OF THE FOUR WINDS These could be part of a new World Event or Dragon Tales, with one of them being breedable, like Daydreamer during the Slumberland event. Of course it would also be cool to have a special 4-dragon habitat released at the same time. 'Northwind Dragon ' Based on Skylord ; black/white (+blue) With wings of icicles, a body of black ice and a flowing mane of snow, this dragons’ sighting is the forbearer of frost and cold, bringing with him the air from the frozen polar caps. His eerie, wheezing call makes you shudder already. Behold, winter is coming… Lucky the ones who have a warm place to stay. Cuddle up by the fire with a hot drink, sing songs and dream away the dark times. 'Eastwind Dragon ' Based on Mist; white/yellow Golden scales gleaming in the sunrise, a mane flowing like white clouds, this dragon brings the dry wind from the east and fair weather, as well as inspiration, energy and good luck for future projects. His cheerful wakeup call makes everyone jump from their beds. The day has just begun – go and use it well! 'Southwind Dragon ' Based on Skylord; pink/white/yellow Adorned with plumes reminding of tropical birds, singing with a sweet voice, breathing the scent of exotic flowers and fruits, this dragon is the bringer of summer with all its joy, a whirlwind of energy, just floating your boat and triggering your creativity. Enjoy and be happy – life is now, and it is good! 'Westwind Dragon ' Based on Mist; white/blue A body like flowing water, a mane rustling like dry reed, the Westwind Dragon brings moist air from the sea and tales from the glorious past. Time to rest now. Smell the rain in the air while you sit in a cosy house in front of a mug of hot chocolate, listen to his soft wispers as you dream about the heroes of legends and deeds of valor. 'Salt Dragon ' Based on Familiar ; white/pink/yellow Living only in the driest of deserts, never straying far from shelter, these dragons are natural moisture-detectors. This vital skill ensures that they will have time enough to be safe from any rain, which would injure them as acid would other creatures. If you see Salt Dragons hurry to their burrows, you can be sure that a rain shower is coming, even if the sky is bright blue. It has puzzled scientists for many years how their physis functions, since they have never been spotted drinking at any water hole. Only lately it has been found that they do use water, albeit only the one that all other creatures avoid and which is actually harmful because is fully saturated with salt. 'Silent Night Dragon ' Based on Valentine; blue/white/yellow; released on Christmas Eve Dark blue body sprinkled with white stars (like Moonlight), wings like golden shooting stars, a gleaming Christmas star between the horns. Maybe white clouds around the ankles. This dragon flies only once a year on Christmas Night, and brings peace and joy to all, humans and dragons alike. When he flies, a peaceful silence spreads over the dragon isles, and only his beautiful song can be heard, filling everyone’s heart with warmth and comfort. Joy to the world, and peace for all! 'Dewdrop Dragon ' Based on winged Mist or Valentine; blue/green Could be achieved by collecting dewdrops from the battle arena Blue body with loads of shiny sparkles on it (similar to Glitter); wings and mane/horns like blades of grass and leaves, with some bigger dewdrops on them. This dragon is an ultimate early bird and loves flying out right at the break of day, when the dew is glittering bright on every leaf and blade of grass in first rays of sunlight, decorating the whole world with beautiful, perishable gems. Some believe that these dragons sustain themselves only by drinking the morning dew, but reasonable caretakers know that they want their share of Diamondates as well as any other dragon. more to come..... Category:Blog posts